Seduced
by BlazeorFade
Summary: Hunters OneShot. Jack picks a fight and gets more than she bargained for. Warning for Underage activity and slight noncon. PreHunters.


**Title: Seduced**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Jack picks a fight and gets more than she bargained for. Pre-Hunters. Set somewhere before nearly killing those men in Boston. **

**Warning: Underage sexual activity and dubious consent.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah Mother Fucker, I own it all in this fic. LMAO.**

* * *

Jack moved around the back of the building slowly. Waiting for it to slip out the back. She was barely armed; only a butterfly knife, and she hadn't eaten or slept in two days. No condition to fight in. Especially not this bastard. That's exactly why she was going to try. The incubus wore a human guise, blending right in with the crowd inside the restaurant. Except for the fact that his glamour was of one of the most beautiful men Jack had ever laid eyes on.

She was idly running her hand along the worn bottom of her t-shirt when she felt someone's hot breath blowing on the back of her neck.

"Waiting for me?" A syrupy sweet voice drawled.

"Maybe." Jack said calmly. She made to reach for her butterfly knife but his hand was on her, stopping her with a gentle, admonishing touch. He held her hand, wrapping his arms around her and set a soft rocking motion. Jack felt like she was being lulled to sleep when a soft tingle of desire swept through her making her whimper against the creature holding her.

"We're not so different you and I." He whispered against her ear. One of his hands went around her neck, running his fingers lightly up and down the line of her throat.

"Oh yeah?" Jack found her voice enough to say.

"Fire is essentially sexual, you have to admit that you get an erotic thrill every time you use it." He murmured kissing behind her ear.

"No, its physical, doesn't mean I'm like you." Jack protested.

"I can see, you know," He spoke again, ignoring her comment. "I can see into the future of who your lovers will be. Its how I draw them in. Those weak, pathetic meat people." His disdain for humans shook Jack out of the trance she was in. She ripped herself out of his grasp and put her back to the wall, glowering at the man creature.

"You aren't like them though." He started to placate her using that damned voice of his again.

"I'm human, idiot. Just cause-"

"No you're more, you just don't see yet." He said with a hint of fondness.

Jack called some of her fire, letting the air shimmer a warning in the air between them. She'd had a reason for being here, she remembered that much. It pissed her off to no end that he'd made her forget for a second.

"You'll know pain time and time again before you find him." He told her, his eyes taking on a white unearthly glow.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack yelled. She finally flipped out her butterfly knife and lunged for the monster. He dodged her spinning around so that he blocked the entrance to the alley from her.

"Ah, I see him now." He grinned gleefully.

"Jack stabbed at him, flames dancing off the edge of her blade. She cut across his arm, the heat cauterizing the wound on contact. He hissed and snarled at her. Taking on a fighting stance.

"I'm only trying to help you little one." He said with an angry sneer on his face.

"Bull, I've seen how you operate." She retorted.

"And you've come to stop me out of the kindness of your heart." He mocked. "You came here because you want to die."

"Take you down with me." She threatened.

"No I don't think so." He said swinging at her, she ducked but still got clipped in the jaw and bit her tongue hard.

"You see, I don't want you to die." He said kicking at her. She caught his long leg with one hand and stabbed his calf with the other. Sweeping his feet from under him so that he went down onto the filthy alley floor. Jack seized the upper hand and pressed her knees into his chest so he couldn't move.

She looked down into the face of the killer. His dark hair swept back from his unmarred forehead in a messy way that hairdressers spent hours trying to accomplish. His face was preternaturally beautiful. All soft angles and full lips, turned in a natural sulk that made her want to catch them between her teeth and taste for herself. But that was the glamour talking. She met his light blue eyes defiantly. A fringe of dark lashes made those eyes all the more startling.

"Are you going to kill me now?" He asked out of breath from their tussle.

"Why don't you want me dead?" She asked stalling for reasons she didn't quite understand.

"I meant what I said by us being a like." He said with sincerity.

"You feed off other people, nothing but a parasite." Jack scorned.

"And you thrive on pain, your own." He shot back. He put his hands on her hips and flipped them so he was on top of her holding her arms on either side of her head.

Jack bucked up trying to knock him off balance but he held fast. He adjusted his weight so that his hips pressed down onto hers and she couldn't move anymore while he switched to a one handed grip on both her hands above her head. She could feel him hard against her and had to bite back a groan that tried to escape. It wasn't real, she didn't want him, she kept reminding herself of that.

"You'll meet a man that isn't yours and think you've found understanding," He growled against her ear while his hand snaked between their bodies, leaving a trail of heat everywhere he touched. "But you won't."

"Then," He nipped at her lips and fuck, she arched against his damn hand as it slid underneath her t-shirt. She couldn't help it. No control.

"Another, who's…" He chuckled against the side of her mouth. "Not even a blip on the radar. He couldn't handle you if you let go. You'd burn that boy."

"Fuck you." Jack gasped. He cupped her breast squeezing till she was sure bruises would follow. She shivered hard and hated herself for it. He kissed her then, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"Are you gonna fight me, little one?" He asked pulling away. She was in such a deep lust haze that she barely felt herself shake her head.

When she realized what she was doing she bared her teeth and snarled at the man.

"That's my girl." He said. The incubus, a fucking incubus she reminded herself, dipped his head so he could kiss the column of her neck while slipping his free hand out of her shirt and down to the top button of her jeans.

Jack relaxed her body, her mind going to a calm, numb place, factoring through a way out of the situation. Even as she felt his finger slip inside her and pleasure ripped through her she kept her rational mind from shutting down.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered against the column of her throat.

"I'll kill you." Jack said writhing underneath his careful strokes. A twisting, angry moan ripped through her lips and rotated her hips to get more of that pleasure/pain of friction where her treacherous body wanted it.

"I know you would." He said with what she would have thought was regret if she didn't know what he was. "But we'll be on the same side someday."

"Fuck you!" Jack bit through her bottom lip and pushed up hard and unexpectedly, shoving at him with both her hands, pushing out with her mind at the same time.

"Nooo!" He screamed as the flames coursed from her hands into his body. Jack held on, letting her right palm sizzle, the pain giving her clarity, till she couldn't stand it anymore. Only seconds but it felt like a lifetime.

Before she went up in flames herself Jack pulled away and shoved herself against the ally wall. She trembled violently with a sudden chill, her body cooling, from the monsters spell. Her eyes rolled backwards and Jack slumped into unconsciousness. The dying flames around the incubus were the last thing she saw.

The next night Jack prowled the streets of South Boston, telling herself this was survival. She wasn't like them. Maybe someday she would believe it.

**-FIN**

**AN: I wanted this to be sexy but disturbing at the same time. Not sure if that came across. I love doing Jack's back story. The next Hunters chapter fic should be starting soon too.**


End file.
